


Diva Serenade

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Last Author Standing - tvnetwork2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Justin wants to dance, Brian makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diva Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not obvious, song lyrics are from Donna Summer's _Hot Stuff_.

The music poured through Babylon, enveloping them with its thumping pulse and ear-splitting volume. Brian surveyed the scene below. So much to choose from; so little worth his notice.

“Hey, isn’t that Justin?” Michael’s voice rose above the din.

Brian’s pulse kicked upward, as he rapidly searched the gyrating crowd for the familiar toe-head. Finally, on the edge of the throng, weaving slowly between sweaty bodies, was Justin. He looked close to panic, flinching each time he was unable to avoid a naked chest or a groping hand.

“Fuck,” Brian spat, shoving his way through the useless queens blocking his progress. He rushed down the curving staircase, taking two at a time, until he was on the ground level. His heart was in his throat when he reached Justin, in the center of the seething dance floor.

The fear and horror on Justin’s face gave way to utter relief when he saw Brian. He reached out with his undamaged hand. Brian took hold of it, and used it to pull him in tight. Justin clung to him, violent shudders wracking his body. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, closing his eyes against the rapid, shallow breaths he felt against the side of this throat. If Justin felt the way Brian’s heart hammered against his ribs, maybe he’d think it was from dancing.

Keeping himself folded around Justin’s trembling frame, Brian began to shove his way through the crowd. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he shouted, moving inexorably closer to the exit. “I told you I’d be home in a few hours.”

He knew Justin grew agitated when left alone too long, but it had only been a couple of hours. Justin had been making progress; he’d walked home alone, yesterday.

“Wanted to dance with you,” Justin gasped against the skin above Brian’s pounding pulse.

Brian felt firm hands on his back, helping him to balance, and forge ahead. A glance over his shoulder told him it was Michael.

Together, they burst through the door of Babylon, into the chilly night air. Brian helped Justin negotiate the steps, until they reached the sidewalk.

Immediately, Justin’s grip on Brian’s shirt eased. His breathing evened out.

“You pushed your way into Babylon, because you wanted to dance?” Brian clarified, now that they didn’t have to shout above the music.

“With you,” Justin murmured. “We haven’t danced together since my prom, and I barely remember that.”

Brian sighed. He told himself he was frustrated.

“Justin, you okay?” Michael’s question reminded Brian of his presence.

“He’ll be fine,” Brian assured him. “But, I really need to get him home.”

“Of course you do,” Michael agreed eagerly. “I’ll tell Ted and Emmet what happened.”

“Yeah,” Brian said, already guiding Justin down the street.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Michael called after them.

“Uh huh,” Brian replied, his only thought was to get Justin home.

~*~

The door to the loft slid open and Brian told himself the feeling in his gut was anticipation; the leading edge of arousal.

Justin froze on the threshold and looked around, eyes wide, mouth open slightly in surprise.

“What the fuck is all this?” he asked, incredulity giving way to pleasure, as Brian avidly watched his expressive face.

“Your own private dance club,” Brian answered, glancing around to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

Justin let all of his school shit fall to the floor. Brian watched, disinterested, as Justin took in the furniture, clustered in a corner, and surrounded by stanchions and velvet ropes. The majority of the great-room was empty, leaving the floor wide open. Brian had hung strobe lights, and multi-colored canned lights from the ceiling. They all focused on the large mirrored ball that hung in the center of the room. Psychedelic patches of color swirled along the walls, the floor, the furniture, and the two of them.

“Now you can become the dancing queen, you seem desperate to be,” Brian said deprecatingly, when Justin’s silence had stretched unbearably. He went to the stereo, and hit ‘play’ for the CD.

Immediately, the heavy thump of a drum machine filled the room. It was quickly joined by the electronic notes of the pulsating song. The clear and distinct voice of the female singer rolled over them.  
 __

 _Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call_

Brian crossed to Justin, and took hold of his left hand. He tugged him to the center of the room, beneath the disco ball. As the song rolled over, and through them, the reflected light swirled around them. Brian folded Justin into his arms, pulling his body close.  
 __

 _I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight_

They swayed against each other, turning in a slow circle. Brian disregarded the beat of the music, keeping Justin close to him, and moved to a rhythm of his own choosing.  
 __

 _Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home_

“You did all this for me?” Just asked, his lips warm against the shell of Brian’s ear.

“I did this so you wouldn’t ruin another good time for me, by stumbling into Babylon like a lost kitten,” Brian replied, so Justin wouldn’t get the wrong idea.  
 __

 _Sittin' here eatin' my heart out no reason  
won't spend another night on my own  
I dialed about hundred numbers baby  
I'm bound to find somebody home_

Justin’s hands held tight to Brian’s shirt, his head rested on Brian’s shoulder. Together, they swayed and turned, moving in sync with each other, and nothing else.

“Thank you, anyway,” Justin said, lifting his head.

Brian just pushed Justin’s head back onto his shoulder.  
 __

 _I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby  
got to I need your love tonight._


End file.
